In order to evaluate the nature of underground formations surrounding a borehole, it is often desirable to obtain and analyze samples of formation fluids from a plurality of specific locations in the borehole. Over the years, various tools and procedures have been developed to facilitate this formation fluid evaluation process. Examples of such tools can be found in U.S. Pat. No. 6,476,384 (“the '384 patent”), assigned to Schlumberger Technology Corporation (“Schlumberger”). The disclosure of this '384 patent is hereby incorporated by reference as though set forth at length.
Schlumberger's Repeat Formation Tester (RFT) and Modular Formation Dynamics Tester (MDT) tools are specific examples of sampling tools as described in the '384 patent. In particular, the MDT tool includes a fluid analysis module for analyzing fluids sampled by the tool.
Over the years, various fluid analysis modules have been developed for use in connection with sampling tools, such as the MDT tool, in order to identify and characterize the samples of formation fluids drawn by the sampling tool. For example, Schlumberger's U.S. Pat. No. 4,994,671 (also incorporated herein by reference) describes an exemplary fluid analysis module that includes a testing chamber, a light source, a spectral detector, a database, and a processor. Fluids drawn from the formation into the testing chamber by a fluid admitting assembly are analyzed by directing light at the fluids, detecting the spectrum of the transmitted and/or backscattered light, and processing the information (based on information in the database relating to different spectra) in order to characterize the formation fluids. Schlumberger's U.S. Pat. No. 5,167,149 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,201,220 (both of which are incorporated by reference herein) also describe reflecting light from a window/fluid flow interface at certain specific angles to determine the presence of gas in the fluid flow. In addition, as described in U.S. Pat. No. 5,331,156, by taking optical density (OD) measurements of the fluid stream at certain predetermined energies, oil and water fractions of a two-phase fluid stream may be quantified. As the techniques for measuring and characterizing formation fluids have become more advanced, the demand for more precise and expandable formation fluid analysis tools has increased.
Prior optical fluid analysis tools typically utilized a single light source directed at a sample cell and a single spectrometer to collect and analyze the light. In a typical embodiment, a filter array (FA) spectrometer is used which provides a maximum of about 20 channels. These tools are used downhole in adverse conditions which can affect the signal to noise ratio of the spectrometer.
The prior approaches while being largely effective also exhibit certain limitations. While the measurements from the single FA spectrometer are useful, it is desirable to have a system where multiple spectrometers of different types can be utilized downhole at the same time to analyze fluid. This would alleviate the need for multiple separate modules; a single light source may provide information to a group of different spectrometers increasing the number of channels available and the specificity of the overall system.
Adverse conditions downhole also make it necessary to calibrate a spectrometer system such as those in the prior art. This requires directing at least two beams of light, one reference signal and one measurement signal, at a spectrometer. This requires differentiation of light signals which can be achieved through the use of a light chopper, as disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/273,893 relating to real-time calibration for a downhole spectrometer. However, light choppers require a motor that increases the size of the downhole tool significantly.